Randomness
by BlueIrishgurl11
Summary: Funny stuffs, A random stories of Lucy x Natsu...
1. You have me

**You Have Me!**

* * *

Due to almost destroying a town the gang had to be punished by cleaning their library room. Their guild is just newly furnished because they just have it after the GMG, there are still part of it that is under construction. After their 7 years of blank, they didn't even visited they guild once, only the master and Gildart's had visited the guild but for some reason they just pass by it, because that time their guild was not theirs to care about.

Busy from cleaning, Lucy began to wonder and to space out as she stared into a book, for some reason again it attracts Lucy that she started out to leave her station at cleaning. She had been staring at the book for a while and the urge to take a look on it came to Lucy.

"Lucy is taking a break, how unfair!" Happy was sitting by the corner watching his fellow team mates clean while he was just resting at one side. Lucy didn't bother to argue to him instead she just proceeded to take a look at the book.

"Minna, break time! I prepared some snacks for you guys" Mira happily announced it. The four mages followed Mira, while the remaining one just stayed still. Lucy was left alone in the wide library room, she sat down by the chair and put on the weird looking book at the table. When she open the first page there was written on it.

"Photo Album?" mumbled Lucy, not minding being alone she continue to flip the page. And VOALA, there was a picture of little Mirajane, Elfman and Lisanna, a picture of the siblings. This wasn't her first time to see them as kids but this was her first time to see this album. Mira had shown her some pictures of the guild before but this wasn't one of them. "they're so cute! I wonder if Lisanna didn't went to Edolas would Mira-san be the same by now?" Would she be fighting with Erza? Like how Natsu and Gray fights all the time? This thought made Lucy giggle and wonder if its really possible.

Lucy once again flip the page of the album, she was amaze what she saw at the next page. A pink haired boy and a white haired girl. Lisanna and Natsu. Bellow their picture there was another picture of them again but only includes Gray with half naked. "So Natsu and Lisanna were really close back then?" Lucy thought something darkly, but in the end her dark thought became a simply thought with a small smile in her face. But her simple smile was hinted with sadness by the corner of her lips, eyes were full of loneliness at the same time.

Fairy Tail wizards can still wear a smile even though they went into lot of rough things. They can still smile and enjoys the moment together. That's the reason why Lucy had chosen Fairy Tail because even though they were facing a fierce storm in the end they knew that a calm day would come to them.

Lucy once flip the pages again, she was even amaze about this one compared to the previous. It was another photo's of Natsu and Lisanna. She saw a picture of a blushing Natsu while looking at Lisanna. "Oh I see, Natsu had a girl back then" there were even more pictures of Lisanna together with Natsu at the other page. She didn't thought that she would dig this up "Natsu is sure a lucky guy!" Lucy said to no one particular.

"Yeah I'm really a lucky guy!" the voice came behind her. She knew who is it so she didn't bother to turn around anymore. "aren't you going to eat your snack?" he asked as he went near to her.

"are you already done?" she asked, Natsu sat down beside her then look at the book she was looking at. He didn't answered her. Instead he asked another question again.

"Are you hungry? He asked, leaning closer to Lucy while looking at the album too. Their bare skin contacted one other, Lucy felt the warm in Natsu's arm. Lucy just shook her head in response.

"ne Natsu? Why are you blushing in this photo?" asked Lucy pointing at the one were Lisanna and him were both blushing.

"Ah, I don't really remember it!"

"Really?" not convinced on Natsu's answer, sometimes if Natsu don't want to answer a question he just gonna dogded it or just make an excuse or lie on to it. "Lisanna is sure a lucky girl" she mumbled

"Lisanna? Why did you say so Lucy?" he asked looking her curiously, he now then began to stare her. Lucy, without knowing that she was being stared she just answered Natsu's question.

"She already has you Natsu! I figured out that Lisanna is your girl" she teased, still staring at the photo. And smiled but her smile was a little bit dim and the spark on her eye were no sign of bliss at all, in fact it was filled of longing and missing.

"What are you talking about Lucy?" asked Natsu as his tone change into a serious one "Your talking nonsense Lucy, besides you are the one who already have me" he pointed out. Lucy was shock to his word that made her look at him. He was grinning as usual, but something came up to Lucy by that time there was a warm feeling inside her a kind feeling that she felt when her mother was caring at her.

"Nat-su!" she murmured. The air was filled with romance, that I wished it wouldn't last. But Natsu is so typical and so unique sometimes. Lucy smiled at his words, but her smile immediately faltered.

"Lucy I'm still hungry! Can I have your snack then? You are not hungry right?" he asked, as the thin air of romance totally fades out eventually.

"what's wrong with your stomach? Do you even satisfy that belly of yours?" asked Lucy annoyed. Typical Natsu, but still Lucy is happy that he met Natsu.

* * *

**Next on: Ideal Person**


	2. Ideal Person

**A/N: heyyah, first thanks to all who review my story. (uray battit kay lang) I'm really happy when someone review my story. Just reading your feedback makes me the happiest person…in our town (lolz) By the way, English Is not my major language and as you see you might encounter some errors and wrong grammars in my story. You see I used to have that person before, I always let her read my work first before uploading the story, but now, hehe we lost touch to one other…(even we're just neighbors) yeah yeah.. so this chapter probably not what you expect…(boring etoy nga chap…) **

**And lastly…just enjoy it…**

* * *

**Ideal Person**

* * *

Natsu was eating his lunch at the bar, his exceed friend had gone off with Charle and Wendy at the other table, leaving Natsu all alone. In a short moment Cana come by at the bar, bragging about men. She seated 2 seats away from Natsu at the bar. Cana had stress lately due to her boyfriend problems.

"Geez! What's wrong with man those days? Aren't they contented to have a hot girlfriend like me?" she muttered, while taking up a barrel of booze again. Drowning herself in liquor was the best thing to do to forget about the stupid man that she is thinking right now. Mira heard her grumbling so she decided to comfort her for awhile.

"What's wrong Cana? Having a boy problem?" she asked nicely, continuing her work on drying the mugs.

"Yeah!, my boyfriend and I just broke up a while ago!, I don't what's wrong to him but he seems unsatisfied on me? Ne Mira tell me do I look like I can't satisfy a man?" she asked frustrated, laying down herself at the counter.

"Maybe he's not the right person for you Cana. There's still lots of men out there that's more compatible to you." She cheered her up.

"Yeah" her eyes were laid on Natsu "Yeah, I hope they're not dense enough to realize their feelings for me!" Mira noticed that her eyes were on Natsu, which mean he was referring on the dragon slayer mage.

"Oh!, I think Natsu isn't dense Cana, perhaps he doesn't still realize that he has a feelings towards our Lucy"

"HUH?, that only proves that he is a dense person Mira, are you even listening to what you said?" getting more frustrated, her surrounding started to change into a depressing one. Mira couldn't anything but just smile, suddenly Natsu went by at them as he overheard they're conversation a while.

"ne Mira what do you mean 'I don't still realize my feelings towards Lucy?" asked Natsu curiously, sitting at the stool beside Cana who is still a bit gloomy. Crossing his hand, he ordered something to eat again. Mira immediately went to the kitchen to get some food for Natsu. "Cana what are you talking about with Mira?" he asked, instead of answering his question. Cana changes their topic into something Natsu would know it or have experience on it. Yeah something like that!.

"Who is your Dream girl?" asked Cana, her spirit has been lifted a bit. Planning to make Natsu fall into her trap

"Dream girl? Is that the girl that you always see in your dreams?" he asked " well, sometimes Lucy often visits my dreams, yelling at me, and beating me up. Lucy is even invading in my dream…"

"mmm? Lucy you say? I see, so…..Lucy is your ideal girl? Then why don't ask her out?" suggested Cana, a smug look crossed to her face with a little spark of amusement in her eyes. Watching his reaction, Cana went overboard again in matchmaking.

"Hell, why would I ask Lucy out?" exclaimed Natsu "and what's with this ideal girl again?" he asked in confusement, there was a hint of irritation and annoyed in his tone. Coming from the kitchen, Mira gives him, his ordered food and immediately proceed on eating to it. Even though Mira was in the kitchen she had overheard also their conversation.

"Natsu?" she began, looking his with a sweet smile "What if" there was a pause "What if Lucy loves you?" Mira asked nonchalantly, giving him her sweet smile as a sign of her delight.

"Lucy? lo-love me?" he asked "that's impossible, she do-doesn't like me!" stuttered Natsu, a light shade of pink was visible in his cheeks.

"Really? Then perhaps you're the one who is in love with—" Cana was cut off, as Natsu immediately response in her deem. He's expression turned into a dead serious man.

"It's not like that!"

"what it is then?" Cana smirks "if I recall you said that Lucy was invading your dream right? Nat-su!"

"yeah, but not only sometimes"

"oh, but you said 'often' a while ago" Cana said casually, emphasizing the word often. "You know Natsu, they said that the person you always have in your dream, is the person you love most"

"I don't believe it"

"but you like Lucy right?"

"No, I don't!" Natsu protest, crossing his arm he look away and pout. The light pink shade in his cheeks redden

"mm, I don't buy it Natsu. You said you don't like her but it seems your cute face don't agree to your answer" Cana and Mira giggles.

"my fa-face is always looks like this" he reasoned out. Unable to look at the two mage, Natsu remained silent.

"okay! but is this true Natsu?" asked Cana, trying to take back his attention to them. Natsu then immediately take a glance at the two mage.

"Nani?"

"Is it true that you already slept with Lucy?"

"Yeah?" his answer more came out as a question.

"do you mean, you sleeps together in one bed Natsu?" added Mira, with a sparks in her eyes. Both were excited to hear his answer…the tense between the two gets higher as they anticipate a 'yes' answer.

"Not Really, she doesn't like to sleep beside me, she hates my loud snore. But I have slept many times in her bed…" he beamed, as the two mages were disappointed "Man, her bed is so comfortable." He muttered.

"Ne, Natsu why do you always visit Lucy, I mean it seems like you live there." Cana said monotonously, still disappointed to what she expects.

"And Natsu, it's like you more often sleeps in her house than yours?" pointed out Mira.

"Well, that's because we're team mates and team mates do that!"

"Eh, but Erza and Gray we're also your team mates right? But they don't often visits at Lucy and more importantly they don't sleeps there Natsu. You're the only one do that." retorted Cana. Natsu frowned, he knew she was right. And also Natsu is run out with reasons. Feeling defeated, Natsu didn't uttered any longer a word. Up until Lucy arrive at the guild happily and looks excited. And at once she headed to Natsu's direction.

"Natsu, have you already choose a job?" she asked.

"yeah, I'm just going to get it" he said a little bit mad, and then he stomps away at the bar.

"Ne, what happened to him? He seems a bit annoyed"

"Never mind him Lucy" Cana smiled "tell me what is your Ideal Man Lucy, in three words what is the best that you could described him?"

"Three words?" she take a seat and think for a second "Well, he must be Strong, Loyal, and understanding."

"You mean Natsu?" Cana asked, knowing that Natsu was standing behind Lucy, Natsu must have heard their conversation so he didn't interrupted it. He remained still behind Lucy, giving Cana an annoyed expression.

"Natsu, well he could be" she smiled sweetly, but her expression instantly changes "B-but I-I'm not sa-saying that Na-Natsu is my perfect guy!"

"Really?" a dirty look crosses to Cana's face as she gives a shot eye at Natsu. Then there was a silent moment pass by, until Lucy blurted out something she shouldn't be.

"But perhaps, he might be the one for me" Cana look at Lucy, they exchange glances for a moment up until Lucy remembered what she said… "Ah haha di-did I-I say th-that?" Lucy asked nervously wishing that Natsu didn't heard it..

"Lu-cy?" muttered Natsu, a light pink was once again visible in his cheeks. Lucy slowly turned around and found Natsu.

"Ho-How lo-long you were st-standing there?" she stiffly asked

"Just long enough to overhear you conversation with Ca—"

"ah haha Is—Is that so?, a I remember I-I need to do something hehe bye!" Lucy quickly left the guild.

"what's got in to her?" he asked…

"Ah Poor Lucy, having a one sided love!" muttered Cana, as she continues back on drinking. "Perhaps that's the reason why is she still boyfriendless up until this day"

"HUH? Is that the reason why she ran away?"

"eh if I were you Natsu, I wouldn't let her slip away!"

"What do you mean?"

"You sure are a naïve person"

* * *

**Can anyone tell a good site to download a movie maker? if you have one please tell me! **

**Next on: "Natsu DID What!?" with a special guest…**


	3. NATSU DID WHAT?

**Woah, finally I've finish this story! Woah! 6529 words!(A/N not included) I never expect that it would reached this.. I mean my story only reach in 4000 words..wow! who would knew…(ilang araw ko tong ginawa at ngayon! Haha tapos ko na Thank God) **

**Natsu Did WHAT!?**

Our very own Celestial mage has once again disappointed to her team mates. Five consecutive days with three jobs on line, no rest just work only. Well perhaps they could only rest while travelling. The three jobs that they had taken were selected by Lucy, Natsu and Gray, Erza was only the one to approve it.

The first job that they perform was Lucy, which is to capture a notorious bandit. Of course the reward was so exceptional that Lucy didn't hesitant to look another job anymore. At first, the gang was doing fine they were able to caught some of the accomplices of the said bandit. In a few minutes they were able to kill them all except the said one. They tried to chase him but damn the bandit is so sneaky that he was able to dodge all the attacks of Natsu, and Gray. Erza was once noticed his style and at seconds she came up with plan. Without further ado they set a trap on him, luring him to the center of the town, they manage to surround him. Of course the bandit didn't give up easily, even though he's in predicament.

"So, what are you going to do to me after capturing here?" he asked, eyeing at Titania a smug look came crossed to his face.

"Of course we're going to apprehend you and takes you to jail" replied Natsu. He beamed in excitement and clenched his fist preparing to attack soon. Now the bandit attention was drawn to Natsu.

"Hmm? I never seen a guy with a pink hair before?" he said, examining on Natsu

"Well you see now" retorted Natsu, getting a little bit annoyed. Natsu didn't really want to talk about the color of his hair.

"Are you guy? Or perhaps you're a Gay!" trying to infuriate Natsu, he just keeps teasing and mocking the Dragon slayer

"I'M not!"

"Oh I see, you like girly thing so that's why pink is the color of your hair! I see now, don't deny it" another insult had thrown to Natsu again.

"That's it, Fire Dragon's Roar" and with that Natsu had created a big hole in the town. But it was worth it, the bandit was knocked off due to Natsu's attack.

When they were claiming their rewards, people came to them and started to complain. Natsu had badly damage the center of the town and now their Reward was only exact on the repairs.

The next job was chosen by Gray, it was to search up a lost pet in a dangerous forest. The owner of the said petbelieves that her tame rabbit was still alive and lost in the dark forest behind their villa. After receiving an instruction from the client the gang immediately went searched for the rabbit, 5 hours in the dangerous forest and still out of sight for the animal, Lucy came to an idea.

"Guys let's split into 4" suggested Lucy...the three immediately agreed. Natsu went to north, Erza is west, Gray is east and Lucy and happy to south. Another 5 hours passed and still they didn't see the rabbit. Natsu has once again got impatience and decided to burn up the forest in order find the missing 's original plan was only to scared off the living animal in their domain but due to Natsu's imprudence he accidentally burned the half of the forest. Lucy is not shocked anymore because all alone this kind of things Natsu wouldn't enjoy much.

The second job was also an utterly failure, the third was a little bit more severely chaotic than the last one. The last job was requested by a small village, it is said to be that there was a monster loitering at their villages during night.

Natsu had them fought the monster, Erza and Gray backing him up. After the fierce battle, there were no longer traces of the village it almost looks like it was annihilated by some kind of storm. But still the villagers were very grateful to them. That night the gang also went back to Magnolia, they took the last trip of the train, they were lucky that they were able to make it.

**A few Days later….**

It was bright and relaxing Saturday Morning for our celestial wizard, as the sun streams down to her curtains. Lucy was awakened by the loud crash outside her apartment, though she's still feeling sleepy she continued to lie down on her bed. After a few seconds another loud crash was made. This time, she manages to seat by and peek outside her apartment, but to her surprise there was nothing out there.

"Geez, what was that all about?" still feeling sleepy, she goes by to her bathroom to wash her face, she takes a breakfast and sit down to her study table to write some chapters in her story. She decided not to visit the guild today and as for to take her full attention to her novel. She hadn't written anything back then, her time was fully preoccupied and unable relax.

6 hours past and Lucy decided to take a break at writing, since she had started it morning. Lucy took a little noon shower. Her hand also got tired from writing, and her butt is numb from sitting for hours.

Stripping down "ah I wonder what are they doing at the guild now?" wrapping herself in towel, she slowly deep her body down in the warm water "Lucky me, Natsu isn't here to pestering m—e?" she heard a little noise at her living room."Chotto! Don't tell me he's…he's already here?" Lucy immediately went out and check who it was.

"Yo, Lucy!" greeted Gray, relaxingly sitting at her couch. Half naked.

"Gray! Ah WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE?" she hysterically asked, forgetting that she's still in her towel.

"Ah, Actually" he's doubting, uncertain if he would tell her "I will ask you only once"

"What is he talking about" Lucy thought "Hurry up and tell me" Gray is now looking at her eyes, blushing. "Oi, why is he blushing suddenly?" Lucy mused.

"Will you go on- a da-date with me?" he stuttered, his blush intensified when she saw her blush also.

**OOO**

"Ne Mira, have you seen Lucy?" asked a pink haired boy to the barmaid who is serving down her team mates.

"Not really, why?" she asked, returning to the kitchen.

"Ah well, it's also been a while since we take a job together, ne Happy?"

"Aye!"

"How sweet are you Natsu!" commented Mira

"Happy, let's visit her in her apartment"

**OOO**

"Gr—Gray are you serious?"

"Yeah" he nodded "Just please go out with me" he begged, looking at her anxiously.

"Well, I-I guess I could, but how about Juvia?" she asked, out of a sudden. Bringing her out without a valid reason

"What about her" he nonchalantly asked, scratching his head.

"She might get mad on me, if she learns out that I'm dating you? You know that she really likes you right?"

"Yeah, but this doesn't concern her at all" retorted Gray, he walks towards her and put her hand in her shoulder "Lucy I'm serious about this matter!" with a serious expression Gray had convinced Lucy "but please don't tell this to anyone or else"…

"Lu-cy" he sang jumping up to the window, Natsu and Happy was quite surprise to the scene "Gray, What the hellare you doing here?" asked Natsu annoyingly, as for the two they just give him a shy expression.

"He liiiiike her" the usual gag of Happy

Gray immediately pulled his hand "this doesn't concern you idiot, See you tomorrow Lucy" with a final glance to Lucy he departed her apartment.

"Lucy and Gray were going to do something" teased out Happy while munching a fish again.

"We're not" protested Lucy, while deep shade of pink crossed at her cheeks "So, What are you two doing here?" she asked annoyed, crossing her hand and facing back at them.

"Ne, Lucy could it be your mad because we interrupted up something" another tease came out from Happy, making Lucy more annoyed.

"I told you we're not doing anything!" she protested, getting a piece of cloth and change in the bathroom. "So why did you come here?" she asked, little calm.

"I found an interesting job and the reward is highly remarkable, we will leave tomorrow morning" said Natsu, taking a seat at the bed side.

"Tomorrow?"See you tomorrow Lucy, Gray's words resound in her mind. "Sorry Natsu, but I'll passed this time" with apologetic smile, she refused them.

**OOO**

"So Gray? What happened did she agree?" asked Mira, as she saw Gray arrive at the guild.

"Yeah, but still."

"Still What?"

"That Person still followed me up until in her apartment. And I can sense that she's still around. I could feel her heavy stare behind my back"

"Do you know her name?" Mira asked, dragging the ice mage at the bar to have a chit-chat.

"Yeah, her name was too long that I can't even remember it anymore, I think It was something Er-Eg-Ej-Eli-Eli-Elid-Elizt-"

"Gray-san, it's Elizabeth Julianne Mae" there was a voice inside his head

"Yeah, that's right her name was **Elizabeth Julianne Mae**, wait! Did I just hear her in my mind?" Gray gulped, worriedly that this girl might use telepathy.

"haha That's really a long name, but how did you two really met?" curiously, Mira leaned down at the counter to listen now to his story..

"We met up when we had the 5 days mission. I—I actually save her from the bandits that we were fighting on and occasionally she got attached on me until then."

"Why just tell her that you don't like her and stopped following you?" asked Cana, who also knew Gray's current situation.

"Well, I did confronted her once, and asked her if she could stop following me but instead she just stared me"

"Oh, that must be tough, is she a wizard?"

"Hmm, I think so!"

"Have you told Lucy, the reason why did you ask her out?"

"No"

**IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII**

The next day Lucy and Gray had a date, they went in to the beach and park and also they went shopping, Lucy had enjoyed her date. The two were really having a good time, at the other hand Natsu and Happy did continue on the mission they took.

Along the way on their client, Natsu didn't talk to Happy. He was obviously sulking all along, because this was his first time that he invited Lucy to a job and refused it. But in the end of their mission, somehow Happy manages to lift up his spirit by buying a souvenir to Lucy… Weird Natsu. When they arrive at Magnolia, Natsu and happy didn't hesitantly to go by at Lucy, and as usual they take up the window as their entrance way into her apartment.

"Lucy!" they both sing her name as they entered in, but to their dismay there was no sign for the blond at all. Natsu pout, and began to sulk again. "Natsu" muttered Happy, as he saw the expression of his apartment.

"Let's go Happy" said Natsu, his expression was nearly to get angry. When they reached the ground a familiar scent was smelled by Natsu.

*Sniff* Sniff* "Happy, Lucy is nearby" said Natsu looking around.

"Ah, Gray-san, she's not obviously your girlfriend I could just tell by the glance. Hmm you two don't even held hands each other. That means I still have my chances" Elizabeth mused as she stalked them on their entire date and Gray knew this all along.

"Gray I really had a great time" Lucy said, as they walk home together

"I'm glad that you enjoyed it"

"Yeah, if it's Natsu then it will totally be chaotic" Lucy laughed, suddenly bringing up Natsu in their conversation.

"Natsu?" Gray thought, and just laugh along with Lucy

"Speaking of the devil, Lucy pulled out Gray at the corner."

"What's wrong Lucy?" he asked, taking a look at what she is looking at.

"it's Natsu and Happy, if they see us together…I don't know what will I do, Sorry Gray but it seems you can't come in and have a little tea" Lucy gave a weak laugh.

"Yeah, I think so." He smiled "I'll come by at your house tomorrow at 9 in the morning"

"Yeah, bye!"

_OO_

On Gray's way to the guild, Elizabeth suddenly showed up "Gray-san do you really think I would believe that you like that girl? I can see in your eyes you don't love her. And by means I wouldn't stop following you, and your date unless you'll do that to her. If ever I will witnessed it with my very own eyes that you'll do it to her, then I'll concede defeat and will no longer bother you anymore"

"Do what?" curiously asked Gray, he doesn't really know what the girl is talking about.

"And in my observation, YOU DON'T KNOW HOW TO DATE A GIRL! But it's okay to me, I'll teach you if we're the one who is dating" Elizabeth chuckled, and just suddenly disappeared in darkness

"wh-what is wrong with that woman?" he muttered as her last words send a chill on Gray.

_OO_

"Tadaima!"

"O kaeri Lucy" replied back Happy

"So how's the job?" she asked, taking a sit on her couch. All day long of having fun, Lucy is so exhausted and tired.

"It was a piece of meat" answered Natsu; he was sitting by the edge of the bed. Looking at the blond he had noticed that she was totally dress and looks tired also "Lucy, did you go somewhere?" he asked, staring her nonchalantly.

"haha, I had a…"

"Date" blurted out Happy "Am I right Lucy?"

"Date? Have you ask someone to go out Lucy?" asked Natsu,

"Huh? NO, He's the one who asked me out!" blushingly, Lucy protested in Natsu's words.

"Eh, so you're really dating a guy! Tell us who it is Lucy" asked Happy

"You didn't force this guy to date you, right Lucy?" stupidly asked Natsu

"I told you, he's the one who asked me out!, hmp, why are you here anyway" she coldly asked

"You're free tomorrow right? We're going to take a job again this time you choose Lucy" happily informed Natsu..

"Gomen, but I have another date tomorrow!"

"Is that so Lucy?" sadly said Happy, then a deep silent befall to them. Natsu was the one who break, the awkwardness, it was so strange that Lucy decided to leave them and went by to her kitchen.

"Lucy had already forgotten us Happy" sadly said Natsu, feeling low. They left her apartment silently

"Had forgotten?That's stupid Natsu" murmured Lucy, leaning back a wall looking sadly.

**OOOO-Back in the Guild-OOOO**

"How's the date?" asked Cana, Mira was busy closing the guild. There were only few people when Gray returned in the guild.

"That girl still followed me even I'm in a date" monotonously replied Gray, and lie down on the counter. "This is so stressing, luckily, Juvia and Erza is not here yet. If they've found out that I'm dating Lucy, it will become more complicated and…"

"Gray, you don't sound yourself. Are you okay?"

"Yeah, I just need to rest up. And time to think up"

**OOOOOOOOOOO**

**The next day**

Natsu got early at the guild, hoping her partner will show up. After their a little bit argument yesterday, Natsu realizes something and wanted to invites her to another mission again even though she had already declined his offer, he's hoping that she will changesher mind today.

But Lucy didn't show up.

**The next day**

Natsu did the same thing, he showed up early in the guild 'again'. At the same place, same food, and same position, he stayed at the bar and waited for Lucy to come by, and same result has come out. Lucy didn't appear.

Days had passed by and Natsu did the very same thing. A week later, Natsu stayed at the corner part of the guild, which he wanted to solitude his self from the others. Like in the previous days in Fairy tail, Natsu always gets quiet when Lucy is not around. All the days he had waited for Lucy to come by were in vain. The ache he felt to her partner was so severely hurting, that I, my friend couldn't stand any longer. So I shall proceed to my point of the story [XD]...

Natsu stared in space as his mind begun to drift into the celestial mage. Happy at the other hand, just anxiously watched his partner to be like that. Seeing him like that makes him sick (just kidding).Natsu might be infuriating and obnoxious sometimes towards his guild mates, but seeing him like this is so unusual and it feels like it's not normal. Just to let you know Natsu had also visited Lucy's apartment many times but Lucy isn't home yet so…

Happy approached him, "Natsu are you really okay? You haven't taken a breakfast yet" worriedly said Happy, taking a sit beside his friend, Natsu had suddenly stood up. He clenched his fist into fist fight and has begun to engulf with fire.

"Happy" he began, his tone a deadly serious as if he was going to kill a person "I've decided!" the fierce in his eyes surges up as veins begun to pop out on his forehead.

Cana was idly watching him by, at the bar. She had foreseen this event and she wanted to see for herself, what Natsu is going to do. She drank her barrel of booze at once, and called out Mira from the kitchen to show the current situation.

"What have you decided this time Natsu?" asked Happy casually; not minding what could possibly gonna happen. Happy remained sitting beside the fire mage.

"I'll incinerate the one, who is forcing Lucy to date him" madly said Natsu, and then after that he proceeds on sitting again like nothing happen. On the other hand Juvia, had a super ear that she had immediately pick it up, upon arriving at the guild. She just came back from a mission with Gajeel. Juvia at once direct her attention to Natsu who was solemnly sitting at the corner.

"Nat-Natsu-san is it true? Lu-Lucy is dating a guy? Who is it?" asked Juvia timidly, deep inside her she's very nervous

"I don't know, but I'm sure He's going to die tomorrow"

"Is it Gr-Gray-sama?"

"Gray? Hell, Gray wouldn't date Lucy. And Lucy don't like a guy like him, he hate a pervert!" said Natsu, and suddenly burst in to laughter's"

"If that is in case, then Lucy is no longer Juvia's love rival. Ah Gray-sama is only Juvia's property now, ah so dreamy!" Juvia thought. But she immediately snapped out of it when she notices that Gray wasn't around.

"Cana is something wrong?" asked Mira

"Mira-chan are you free tomorrow? Let's stalk Lucy and Gray tomorrow"

"Cana, I think it's not a good idea to stal—"

"Don't worry, we're just going to watch Natsu's reaction when he finds out the truth" Cana smirked.

"Natsu? What do you mean? Does he know the truth?" asked Mira curiously.

"Mira are you listening to me? I said we'll going to watch Natsu's reaction when he finds the truth"

"Oh, so he's going to follow Lucy tomorrow?"

"Yeah, and I heard him saying, He's going to incinerate the guy who is behind all of this."

While Cana and Mira are busy talking about tomorrow, the guild members begun to wonder why Gray and Lucy isn't showing up at the guild.

"Ne, have you seen Lucy lately?" Macao asked to Wakaba.

"No, Even Gray, he hasn't shown up his naked body for a week."

**In other**

"Elf-niichan is something wrong?" asked Lisanna.

"Nothing, but just in case Lisanna, get ready for tomorrow. We're going to hunt!"

"Hunt?" she confusedly asked

**And other**

"Have you heard the others Lucy and Gray aren't showing up" remarked Evergreen

"Huh? Lucy might be in date!" remarked Bickslow

"Dating? Who? Gray?" asked Freed

"No, it's Loke" replied Bickslow

**-ooooooo-**

**The next Day**

As Natsu said, he'll incinerate the guy who's behind in Lucy's sudden change. Stationed behind the tattered little house at Lucy's front yard, he and happy didn't go home anymore, they just went straight at Lucy's place last night. They didn't even sleep.

**Back in the guild**

Erza Scarlet had just returned from her mission. As she arrived at the guild, all eyes on her. No single noise was audible by that time. She looked around and searched for certain person, but none of them was in sight. She strives down through the bar, and silent remained still, until Loke was left behind in the news. He burst in into the front door and shouted "Big news! Erza is Bac-k" the last part went low when he saw Erza in the bar. All eyes were at Loke who just burst in. He froze in horror when he saw the scarlet mage, his sweat begun to come out in vast motion.

"Yo! Erza, Welcome Back" was he able to manage to utter when Erza stood up.

"Loke, how kind of you" Erza remarked and returned from sitting, Erza had noticed something again. "Kina, it seems Mira isn't here? Where did she go?" she asked

"Mira-san? Mira-san and Cana-san had an urgent."

"Urgent you say? Well that's rare with Cana.

At other side of the guild, Juvia was sitting alone in a table feeling down because she haven't had glimpse Gray's face since yesterday. Unexpectedly Macao approached her, and sat by at her table.

"Juvia, do you know where Gray always heading up? You know he come here at the guild early and chat for Mira a while then immediately leave. It seems like He's hiding something."

"Something like what?" she cautiously asked

"He seems like, meeting someone secretly lately" Macao tone was a little bit unsure

"You mean like dating someone?" she asked casually

"Yeah like that!"

"It's time"

Gray exactly arrives at the guild when Macao had finished his remarked. Juvia was stunned when he saw Gray fully dress I mean he was wearing a casual dress. Juvia hadn't given a suspicion about that, instead she head straight to the bar and where Gray was heading at.

"Oh, Gray! You're dress up? Are you going somewhere" asked Erza, as Gray sat down at his usual stool.

"Yeah, something like that. Have you seen Mira and Cana?" he asked to the maiden

"No, why?"

"Nothing, I just wanted to to-" he was cut off when he saw the time "Oh crap, sorry Erza I need to go now"

"Gray-sama, wait!"

"Juvia, are you okay?"

"No, I just reached the bar and Gray-sama just left. Erza-san where is he going?"

"He said, he's going to meet up someone"

**Elfman and Lisanna Station**

"Let's go Lisanna!"

"Wait Elf-niichan? Where are we going?"

"We're going to follow him" pointing at Gray who just left the fairy tail

"Gray? But why?"

"I wanna know what he's up to"

"Huh? Let's just follow him"

**IIII**

**Back at Erza and Juvia**

"So it's true that he's meeting up someone. If that's the case I will uncover that person" Juvia stood up and stomp down as she exited the guild

"Juvia wait, I'm coming with you"

"Erza-san?"

"I wanna know also who the person is… " Erza smiled, and with a zap Juvia and Erza disappeared. A few minutes later Cana and Mira arrive.

"Welcome back!" the guild greeted.

"Everyone, I have something important to tell you" Announced Cana "Fear not, for I have brought bad and good news to you!" spoke Cana "Please remain calm as you listen to me"

"What's that?"

"Cut the chase already!"

"Okay, the good news is Gray and Lucy are dating!"

"Yehiiiiiiiii" the guild burst into cheers "Let's Cheers for Lucy and Gray!" exclaimed someone.

"I told you it's Gray not Loke!" remarked Freed to Bickslow

"I thought It was Loki" disappointedly said Bickslow

"Expect the unexpected" remarked Evergreen

"I knew it, but I didn't expect it was Lucy-chan" stated Wakaba

"Yeah, I thought Natsu would be the one for Lucy!" stated Macao "they had been together since they save me from the mountain you know" he added

"Lu-chan and Gray are dating? I thought he liked Natsu. Oh Lu-chan what happened to you? did you had a fight with Natsu?" Levy thought, she was worried about her bestfriend.

"Hmm, I wonder how he could interact with this matter" Gajeel thought

"What about the bad news?" asked Levy from the corner, hoping that her bestfriend wouldn't be stocked in the bad situation.

"The bad news is, there is a big Reason why Gray is dating Lucy right now, and" Cana lowered her head

"And what?" asked Macao

"And Lucy doesn't even know the reason." Sadly announced Cana "And now we're going to watched Natsu's reaction"

"Natsu's reaction?" echoed Levy

"Well I kinda heard him talking to Happy once, he said that that he'll going to incinerate the person who is behind on her dates" happily said Cana, and once again the guild burst into cheers

"Why are they even cheering?" Levy mused, as she left a sighed.

"Do you know that Erza-san and Juvia-san followed Gray" remarked Kina from the bar.

"Oh no" simply phrased Mira with a smile.

"We're leaving now. We'll just gonna tell you what happened after the date!" happily stated Cana

"Cana, Wait can you tell us what's the reason why Gray is dating Lucy?" asked Levy

"Ah I forgot, someone is stalking Gray for a while, and she would never stopped him unless Gray would have a girlfriend" simply explained Cana

"Buy Why Lu-chan? He could just asked Juvia then!" retorted Levy

"Levy, It would be more complicated if Juvia was the one that Gray dates now"

"How?"

"I dunno."

"If that's the case I'm coming with you then!" Levy stated

"I'm coming too" Gajeel added " I wanna for myself"

"See what?" Asked Cana

**-ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo-**

"Natsu wake up, I think Lucy is no longer in her house anymore"

"Nani!, why didn't you tell me Happy?"

"Natsu I just woke up, and you too and can you just sniff her? You can do that right?"

"Yeah, but it would be difficult to trace her scent if she has gone into the crowd."

"Just trace her scent."

**-OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO-**

"Gray-san, how could you, you didn't even improve yet on your dating skill. That makes your date more useless. You're not even holding her hands. But that's good right? Damn that blond" muttered Elizabeth. She had followed them in every dates Gray and Lucy had, and Lucy isn't aware of this fact.

Lucy and Gray decided to go on an amusement park. As they make way to the amusement park, Gray begun to be cautious to his surrounding again and Lucy had notice this weird habit of him, she had saw him like this before in their previous date. This makes him more suspicious

"Gray, Would you tell me now What's the reason why you ask me out?" calmly asked Lucy, as she look directly to his eyes.

"So! You have found out?" he asked, with a smile. He doesn't plan to hide it from her anyway at first place so what makes him doubt to tell her.

"Actually your weird habit makes you suspicious!"

"Weird habit?" he furrowed his brow

"Yeah, every time we had a date you always so conscious to your surrounding like someone is watching you!"

"Yeah, about that, someone is really watching me. And it really creeping me out!"

"Is it Juvia?"

"No, she's worse than Juvia. She said she wouldn't stop stalking me unless"

"Unless?" he glanced at her, and Lucy immediately intercepted it

"So then you asked me out? Just because someone is stalking you"

"Yeah! Sort of"

"Why didn't you ask Juvia?"

"She was in a mission and even if she was here it would makes more complicated!"

"Complicated?

"Yeah, something like that"

"So" she paused and looked at Gray "who knows that I'm dating you?"

"Ah well" Gray slightly scratched his cheeks "Mira and Cana know it.."

"I knew it!" she sighed "so? Does this girl really bother you?"

"AH yea-yeah, she had been stalking me for a week and it's so annoying. She wouldn't give me some privacy"

"So who is this girl anyway?"

"You don't know her"

"Really, is that so? You know I really enjoy our date Gray" she paused" But if you really want to show her a real date?. Let's do the things that a couple do, just follow my lead, Come one" Lucy holds his hand and pulled him in the crowd.

"Erza-san there their ar-" Juvia was cut off when she saw that a girl just grabs at Gray's hand "Gray-sama is cheating on Juvia. No!"

"So, Gray has a secret affair to someone" Mumbled Erza "Let's go Juvia. Let's unraveled the face of Gray's lover**" **she nonchalantly said and followed them in the crowd.

-**oooo**-

"Elf-oniichan" Lisanna drawled out, she gaped in disbelief, looking at the two who is holding hands. So Elfman was right all along, Gray was really hiding something to them.

"Lisanna" he turns towards her sister "are we going to tell the others about this?" he asked dumbfounded, still not believing what they are seeing before their eyes.

Instead of answering the question, Lisanna throw a question also to Elfman "Elf-niichan, do we still need follow them? I think this isn't our business to deal it anymore" turning around and proceed to going home, Lisanna was abruptly stop. "Elf-niichan?"

"Lisanna, I think we're not the only one who is following them" Elfman stared at certain person "That black haired girl over there!" pointing at the girl who was hiding from a wall, the girls attention was focused at the two, seeing this weird girl makes Elfman think and came up to a crazy idea "What if"

"What if? What Elf-niichan?" Lisanna asked intensely. She glanced at the raven haired girl, and turned back to Elfman.

"What if that girl is the reason, why is Gray dating Lucy!"

**-ooo—**

"Gajeel are you sure wanna come along?" asked Levy anxiously, curiously thinking what triggered him to come along. There were four of them, who decided to stalk the two, and the two were just so on to it.

"Yeah, what's wrong with that?" he asked casually, putting his hand back his head.

"Don't worry Levy, Gajeel is just worried about his dragon slayer friend" Cana said sarcastically

"I'm not worried about that idiot" he retorted

"Gajeel can sometimes be a tsundere"

-**oo**—

"Natsu" Happy whined "we have been walking into this amusement park for an hour but you still can't find her, are you even doing your job?"

"ahh!, I told you Happy, it's not that easy, but I have sense a familiar scent"

"Natsu, we're not here to sniff someone's scent. Remember we're here for Lucy"

_**2 hours later**

Lucy and Gray had already ridden 5 rides in hours.

"Ha ha, that ferry wheel was so fun" remarked Gray

"Yeah, I bet Natsu wouldn't enjoy it if he ever rides it" Lucy laughed

"Natsu? Tsk, he can't even handle a simple transformation that idiot" Gray said. 'She had mentioned his name again' Gray thought

-**oOOo**-

"I don't believe it! Gray-sama chooses Lucy over me? What did he saw on her that I don't have?"

"Lu-Lucy is da-da-da-dating Gray? How could this happen?" Erza stuttered

"Juvia shocked" losing her temper, Juvia was about to charge them when she felt Erza's hand in her wrist. "Erza-san, I must let Gray-sama realize his true feeling"

"Ju-Juvia." Erza shook her head "They're in their own now. If that's their decision we mustn't object it"

"Gray-sama" Juvia cried out, falling on her knees

-**Another 3 hours passes**-

After a long day of dating, the sun is about to set down, the view at the sea was quite fascinating. So the two headed down at the beach to spend the last moment of their date,(I can't longer think clearly. I think I'm going Crazy)

Sitting idly by while watching the beautiful sunset, the others stationed their selves in a place where they might not sighted, the current situation now is, Erza and Juvia positioned their selves in a only bush in the place, while Elfman and Lisanna stationed in a near booth, their spot was kinda distant where the two were sitting but they can see the scene clearly, Mira and the others just have found Lucy and Gray whereabouts. Natsu and Happy are still searching. And the main guest still stalking, Elizabeth stationed herself at the most obvious part, at the top of the coconut tree nearby.

Sitting beside the blond, Gray is the one who begins their conversation. "Ah I remember" Gray began, Lucy turned around to face him, she gave him a blank expression. "Have you noticed that it's not only one person were following us" he whispered.

"Yeah I noticed that, I had the feeling that I'm being watched the whole time" Lucy replied.

"Ugh!, why are they whispering right now?" Elizabeth mused, while gnawing her upper garment in annoyance.

"Gray-sama, why did you do this to me?" muttered Juvia while sobbing silently.

"Speaking of being watch, is the girl still around?" Lucy asked warily.

"Yeah, and I could sense that she's annoyed right now. Shall we continue this façade?" he asked as he leaned closer to her.

"It seems they about to kiss" Lisanna mumbled.

"Oh, this is getting interesting! But wait where Natsu is anyway?" Cana thought, as she get delighted at h the scene.

"Lu-chan, if you're happy with Gray, then I'll support your decision" Levy thought, as wiped the tear that threatened to fall on her cheeks.

"Where is salamander?" Gajeel looked around.

"Lucy, speaking of weird habit, well I don't think it's a habit but, I always noticed that" Gray leaned closer and whispered something to her ear. Lucy blushed after hearing Gray's stamen. She flinched back a little, and saw an amusement in Gray's eye. " I knew it" Gray once again whispered something to Lucy.

"Oi, what are they whispering now?" Cana said annoyed.

"Perhaps, something privately" Mira replied

"Lucy is blushing" Lisanna averted her eyes from them a little bit. As she turned around her gaze, her eyes widen and covered her mouth in surprise. "Oh no this is bad" She thought

*sniff* sniff* "He's here" Gajeel muttered, and chuckled.

Lucy is all flustered now, just hearing Grays presume makes her cheeks more redden. "Am I right Lucy?" he cupped her cheeks " oh you're hot now" he teased.

"Wh-what are yo-" Gray leaned more close to her, preparing to kiss her in no time. Lucy slowly close her eyes as she saw him leaning to her.

"I could sense a troulble, I'm leaving now" Elizabeth suddenly disappeared on the top of the tree.

"Oh, No this troubled, Elf-niichan"

"what are you talking about Lisa—nna?" Elfman saw the person who is approaching the two

"i don't wan't to see this! Oh God, please send something insignificant. Just to stop their kiss" Juvia mused and prayed.

"The-they ar-are go-going to ki-kiss"stuttered Erza

"I smell a fight" Gajeel Murmured

"What are you talking about Gajeel?" asked Levy

"There's only trouble when Natsu found out this" Cana remarked.

"Happy! I'm sure Lucy is he-" Natsu was cut off "You bastard, what are you doing on Lucy" without thinking twice, Natsu charge in. His fist landed on Gray's face which sends him a distant from them.

"Natsu" uttered Lucy in shocked. Natsu angrily pulled Lucy away, as for the other while still stunned at the very scene that, that just happened. Juvia immediately went to Gray, to help him.

"Is that it?" annoyedly asked Gajeel. Levy promptly whacks him at the back, as she heard the Iron Dragon slayer.

"Well, that was climatic" remarked Cana, not expecting it would turn out like that.

"What just happened?" asked Lisanna dumfounded, she came out from her hiding place, joining the group that also followed the two. "Mira-ne, you're here?"

"Oh, Lisanna I never thought I would see you here" she nonchalantly replied.

"don't tell me, you also followed them?" asked Levy

"Yeah" replied Lisanna with a sweet smile "I never thought they were really dating"

"That was only a farce" Gray said, joining in the conversation. His cheeks were swollen. " but I never thought, Natsu would do that to me" he remarked with a smile.

"yeah, I would also do that to you if I were Natsu" sharply said Erza "You we-were about t-to ki-kiss her" she stuttered.

"Erza, you're here too"

"Yeah, she's with me Gray-sama"

"Juvia, you're not mad to Lucy right?" asked Gray to her

"N—n-no"

"That's good to hear" he sighed

"Let's go back to the guild and apply something on your face Gray"

**_OOOOO_**

"Nat-Natsu, your grip is hurting" Natsu bragged Lucy in front of her house.

"Lucy! what do you see in that guy?" angrily asked Natsu

"Well, I was just helping him!"

"Hepling? Are you serious Lucy?

"What are you mad of anyway?

"You, almost kiss him! Lucy"

"So what! That's not your business anymore Natsu"

"was that supposed to help him? To kiss him?"

"Yeah, if that's really neces-" Lucy was cut off, as she felt a soft lips landed on her. Slowly Natsu wrapped his hands on her waist, Lucy squirm attempting to get away from him, but his was too tight. Her arms falling limp, unconsciously she slowly returned the kissed. The urge was irresistible, that she found out it was quite a good feeling.

From a distant place a certain blond haired boy was coming back from his mission, he accidentally saw the two. "they should have done in a private area" he muttered and proceed to the other way.

**OOOOOOOOOOO**

"Natsu did What!?" exclaimed the whole guild, as they were all listening to Cana.

"You heard me right?"

"Well, I never thought Natsu would do that to Gray" remarked someone

"Why did Natsu-nii do that? Well, they were just about to kiss right?" Curiously asked Romeo

"You wouldn't understand because you're still young" Cana said annoyed

"Where Natsu and Lucy then?" asked Wakaba

"Natsu, immediately bragged her away." Happy replied

"Happy, you're here? We thought you followed them"

"Why would I?"

"what's with the commotion?" asked Laxus who had just arrive.

"Oh, Laxus Welcome back" greeted Mira from the bar "Ah well, we're just talking about Natsu and Lucy" she replied with a sweet smile.

"Speaking of them! I just saw them in front of Lucy's apartment" All eyes at him, they looked at him like he was a prey "What's did that look?"

"Are they fighting?" Anxiously asked Levy

"NO, they were"

*A moment of silence* as Laxus told them what he saw.

"NATSU DID WHAT?!" exclaimed the whole guild once again.

**To be continue….**

**Well, If I ever get motivated to your review guys this story will probably be continue… you know authors also need a good motivation to write a story.. so please motivate me….**


	4. THE PLAN

**A/N: hey guys! I'm back with the continuation of this story….woah it's been such a long time I didn't write and read stories at fanfic. I really, really miss this hobby… and now that I have a free time I will encode this continuiation….To all who supported this story thank you so much….. I really appreciate you guys…and to all who review my story (mention names) you made my days…..yeah…your reviews motivates me to write once again…even though I really really stress right now (akalain mo, nagrigat ti biag ti college..rabakaem man amin, ta inaldaw nga test huhu.. tapos han nak pai makapaspasa. Nag depressing talaga eta a mapaspasamak kanyak) to tell you the truth I'm really having a hard time right now..and I'm afraid that might be take out from my course…my mother keeps telling me to study hard, and she's working hard just for us with my brother. I want to pay her hardship but its seems I can't do that right now. Instead I think I will disappointment….ANYWAY that's not, is this all about….let's just get over this...ENJOY!**

* * *

**THE PLAN**

Once a dragon had chosen it's mate or his soul, you can no longer change it or search for another, because that certain person, that person you chose is the right one for you. The dragon's soul is regal, it's very exceptional to others people around you, their individuality is incomparable to others as for she is different among all. A dragon must be always loyal to its soul or its mate, they must protect their one from danger or any harm that might hurt or threaten their precious life. A dragon is willing to sacrifices it's life just to protect its mate, because their mate is the reason why they are still living. Once a dragon loses it's mate their life would surely not guarantee be long.

"Natsu" whined Happy as he flies toward his partner. Natsu was sitting idly by at the counter, calmly eating hi breakfast. It was still early, that's why there's no much people around the guild hanging and wandering around. "What did you do to Lucy? Why isn't she talking to us? Why is she always kicking you out of her apartment whenever you enter it? And the most vital of all, she all took a job without us for the whole month? Are we outcast to her? What did you do Natsu?" probably this is the 10th time that Happy asked the very same question to Natsu, and not even single question were answered by him.

"I don't…..know" Natsu answered gloomy, staring at the empty glass of orange juice that he just finished of.

"Natsu?"

"Nani?"

"Did….did you ha…harassed Lucy?" Happy asked hysterically

"What the heck Happy?! What makes you think that?! " Natsu stood up from the stool " if is it, she's the one that harassing me!" protested Natsu, he began to argue to Happy with a nonsense talk. "I just *….mumble….*"

"what did you said something Natsu?" Natsu just ignored Happy, and begun to walk unconsciously.

"typical Natsu"

"Hmm, I can see that"

"Erza?"

"Why? What's wrong with Natsu?" Erza sat down at the same stool that Natsu seated. A month has passed and Lucy is still avoiding Natsu, and for some reason the guild members knew the reason somehow. He might be at fault, but they cannot blame him for being so dense…

One day, as Natsu is passing by at Lucy's apartment, he decided to confront Lucy. He wanted to know the reason why is she avoiding him much. He no longer can take it anymore. That's why this is the only solution he came up to.

"Lucy, are you okay?" Natsu heard a familiar voice, he crouch all the way to where he heard the voice.

"Im fine, you don't need to worry about me" Lucy replied softly

"Are you sure, I think we should cancel our mission for tomorrow"

"No, we need to finish that mission Gray"

'_As I thought that bastard is here, and of all the places they talked why in the bathroom?' Natsu thought, he continue to eavesdrops._

"How about my offer? Have you think about it?"

"I don't know if I…."

"Lucy the decision is yours."

"But…..he wouldn't-"

"Lucy, the decision is yours, not his. You don't need someone opinions for this"

"But Natsu, he..I"

'_what?! Are they talking to about me now?_

"Come with me Lucy"

"Gray, I ca-"

"please don't decline. I'll give you more time to think just please don't decline about my offer."

"you know my answer Gray..And it won't change"

Gray turn around "You know that you're not in good terms with him right now? You kept kicking him out of your house."

"..just please.."

"I won't give up on you Lucy" and Gray left.

* * *

"So? Did you convince her Gray?"

"I don't know, but I won't give up until she says yes to me"

"that's good, all we need is that guy right now"

"Speaking of him, I think he might have heard us"

"that's good"

"Hmm?"

"I'll tell about this to Mira"

"Mira? You mean she's involve too?

* * *

**-so how was it? Sorry for the cliffhanger but I'm just trying to get your opinion about it…and also.. *smirk* I won't update this story unless it will get 27 reviews…..hehe just for motivation for writers like me… **


End file.
